By way of brief background, conventional communication systems generally process audio signals to facilitate efficient transport across a network between user equipment devices. Processing of audio signals can convert an analog audio signal into a digital signal. Processing can further compress the digital audio signal according to a compression scheme. This can allow decompression at the receiving device to generate a version of the input audio signal. However, the version at the receiver can be a poor copy of the input audio signal. Processing of the input audio signal can result in artifacts in the reproduced version that affect the perceived quality of the reproduced version. As such, there are many processing schemes that are developed to improve the communication experience in specific circumstances while still providing network transport efficiencies. As an example, a voice processing scheme can perform well for voice in a quiet environment and can provide substantial network efficiency improvement. However, this same example voice processing can provide similarly good network efficiency improvements but can provide a poor user experience inasmuch as the reproduced version can have poor fidelity or intelligibility to the input audio signal. As such, it can be desirable to provide for selection of a processed audio signal based in part on fidelity to an input signal.